last_erafandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Mage
The Blue Mage is a Legacy Class . Blue mages are really awkward with everything due to their special trainning. Every petitionner that undertake that trainning must accept to abandon their former selves. They work day and night, memorising ridiculous and senseless things (ex.: the suns are blue but not when they are bigger or gone). Once their brain are filled entirely with nonesense, they drink a special brew that purges everything they know, leaving an enlarged learning zone. They loose all their memories, even the most important ones like breathing and eating. Then, the blue mage trainers quickly help them to relearn the basics of society, life, and magic. They are the masters of rapid knowledge, but also the weirdest of all individuals. ''Requirements: '''Alignment:' They all start True Neutral as they forge their new identity. Racial Powerlessness: All powers, spell-like abilities and knowledges given by racial features are lost. Abandon Class: All classes and prestige classes are lost once you become a blue mage. You start at level 1, ignoring your previous advancement. Abandon Everything: All skills, feats, and bonus attributes gain are lost. You start over, but you keep your original ability scores. ''Class Skills: The Blue Mage has all skills as class skills. Skill Point at level 1: (10 + Intelligence Modifier) x4 Skill Point each level: 10 + Intelligence Modifier ''Class Features: Weapon and Armor: Blue Mages are proficient with all simple weapons. In addition, as long as the Blue Mage can see someone using and being proficient with a weapon or armor, he becomes proficient with it too. They do not concider exotic weapons and armors differently. Spellcasting: '''The Blue Mage gains no spell, but can attempt to learn and use creatures supernatural abilities (Su). His caster level is equal to his class level. The Blue Mage can only learn supernatural abilities from creatures that have equal or less HD than his caster level, and only once an ability of the same name from the same monster type (fire breath from adult red dragons and fire breath from juvenile red dragon, hence they are the same ability; if both are learned, the Blue Mage chooses wich one he keeps, and wich one he looses). Finally, Supernatural abilities still follow their normal set of rules (breath attack take 1d4 rounds to refresh). Those who are permanent on a creature (like wisdom damage on all attacks or permanent HD bonus) has instead a duration of 1 min/level and are cast as a swift action. There are many ways to gain the '''Su from creatures: Watch and Learn - When a creature use a supernatural ability, you can try to mimic it. You make a caster level check versus 10 + creature's HD. If you succeed, you learn the supernatural ability (Su) he manifested. You can try again as long as he is using visual supernatural abilities (Su). Abilities that has no visual effect cannot be learn this way. Burning Memory - If you receive a supernatural ability attack from a visible creature, and you fail your saving throw, you can learn the supernatural (Su) ability used on you. Souvenir'' '- When you see close enough a creature (30 ft.), you can spend a round and make a knowledge check according to the creature type (DC 15 + Monster's HD). If you succeed, you learn randomly one of his supernatural abilities (Su) from his statistics. You cannot try again on the same kind of creature, even if you succeed or fail. '''Learning' (ex): Once per day, the Blue Mage can use Watch and Learn, Burning Memory or Souvenir to learn permanently a creature's supernatural ability. The Blue Mage uses his own attribute for the DC's, exept that he use his caster level instead of Hit Dice. (Usually 10 + half Caster Level + Ability modifier). If the Su is simulating a spell, you always use your intelligence as the key ability plus the level of the spell instead of half caster level (Always the spell level of a Wizard first, then Cleric, and finally other class or specialisation needed like domain spells). The Blue Mage uses the same ability modifier that the creature uses for his abilities. You can use any learned Su within the limits of ability you can do per day. This limit is Half Class level (min. 1) + Constitution modifier. Copycat: 'Once per day, the Blue Mage copy the exact velocity of a supernatural ability (Su), using the exact same numeric variables and DC the creature had (ex.: if the Blue Mage learns a ''Fire Breath that inflict 10d6 damage with a DC of 15, he will always cast it with these numbers). This can be done with Watch and Learn and Burning Memory only. You can only have 1 Copycat ability per five level, and one additionnal at first level (with a total of 5 at level 20). You can choose to dismiss a Copycat ability once you acquire a new one while on maximum. You can only cast once per day each copycat in your repertoir. You also gain benefit of a bonus attribute point of your choice each time your maximum copycat increases (with a total of 5 at level 20). '''Important: Even if some abilities increase the Hit Dice, it does not increase the number of total ability learned. These additionnal Hit Dice (or ability scores) are dismissed after 1 min/level if they are meant to be permanent. Mind Junction (Ex): At level 3, each time you get a copycat ability that is ruled by an ability score, you gain a bonus of +2 on all your Learned abilies DC who share the same ruling ability scores (except copycats). The bonus changes if you change your copycat ability from your repertoire. These bonus stack with themselves. Soul's Favorite: At level 5, the Blue Mage slowly has a favorite type of creature he loves to learn and use ability from. Choose a creature type, then all abilities comming from that type gain a bonus of +2 to his DCs, and can use one additionnal supernatural abilities comming from that type per day (Just like a bonus spell from specialised school for wizard, or domain spell for Cleric). This additionnal ability also work for copycat Su. Additionnally, the Blue Mage will grow minor characteristic related to his favorite type for each supernatural abilities he learn from that special type. (Exemple, black oily eyes and purple pulsing veins on the face after learning two aberration supernatural abilities). Physiology Anew: When two different monster type use the same ability name and the same form & shape (aura with aura, cone breath with cone breath, etc.), the Blue Mage can reforge his ability with new understanding. Both abilities are fused into one where only the non-variable effect are added. For exemple: Breath weapon from Black Dragon 80ft line of acid and breath weapon from Brass Dragon that is also a line of 80ft, but is fire damage and be converted into a cone of sleep. Physiology Anew will make the breath weapon able to throw a line of 80ft of half Fire and half Acid damage and the possibility to convert it into a cone of sleep. Self Specialist: The Blue Mage can become the specialist he desires, ignoring all requirement from prestige classes only if he sees one in action. If he choose to take level into a prestige class, he cannot goes higher level than the moment he perceived one at higher level. (Exemple: A Blue Mage friend is a "friend of fortune" level 3. He then can start gaining level into this prestige class, but cannot goes higher than level 3 as long as he does not perceive his friend using abilities or benefits from higher level.) Starting Abilities No Blue Mages are thrown into the world without a learned ability. Depending on what level the Blue mage starts, you have access to one ability for each level milestone. Level 1 Darkness ''(Su) (Darkmantle):' The Blue Mage can cause darkness as the Darkness spell (cast with the Blue Mage's caster level). '''Disorienting Touch ''(Su)' (Tirbana Eyewing):' With a successful melee touch attack, you causes a creature to take a -1 penalty on Will saves for 1 minute. The effect of multiple touches does not stack. You can inflict this effect for 1 minute per Blue Mage level and the cast time is a swift action. '''Feign Enchantment ''(Su) '(Jaebrin tricksters):' The Blue Mage absorb the energy of enchantment effects used on them, allowing him to know the intended effect. The Blue Mage can then pretend to be affected, fooling even detect magic, arcane sight, and similar effects, since the absorbed energy is displayed in the Blue Mage's aura for the duration of the effect or until the Blue Mage dismisses it. Only by winning an opposed Sense Motive check against the Blue Mage's Bluff check result can a viewer discern that he is not enchanted. This ability is cast as a swift action. Level 5 '''Babble ''(Su)' (Allip):' The Blue Mage constantly mutters and whines to itself, creating a hypnotic effect. All sane creatures within 60 feet of the Blue Mage must succeed on a Will save or be affected as though by a hypnotism spell for 2d4 rounds. This is a sonic mind-affecting compulsion effect. Creatures that successfully save cannot be affected by the same Blue Mage's babble for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Change Shape ''(Su)' (Aranea):' The Blue Mage can assume two other forms for 1 minute/caster level. The first is a unique Small or Medium humanoid; the Blue Mage in its humanoid form always assumes the same appearance and traits, much as a lycanthrope would. The second form is a Medium spider-humanoid hybrid. In hybrid form, the Blue Mage looks like the first form at first glance, but a DC 18 Spot check reveals the creature’s fangs and spinnerets. The Blue Mage gain a bite attack, webs, and poison in this form, and can also wield weapons or wear armor. When in hybrid form, an aranea’s speed is 30 feet (6 squares). '''Bite (Ex):' Primary attack 1d6 plus poison. : Poison (Ex): Injury, Fortitude Save, initial damage 1d6 Str, secondary damage 2d6 Str. The save DC is Constitution-based. : Web (Ex): In hybrid form (see below), an aranea can throw a web up to six times per day. This is similar to an attack with a net but has a maximum range of 50 feet, with a range increment of 10 feet, and is effective against targets of up to Large size. The web anchors the target in place, allowing no movement. An entangled creature can escape with a DC 13 Escape Artist check or burst the web with a DC 17 Strength check. The check DCs are Constitution-based, and the Strength check DC includes a +4 racial bonus. The web has 6 hit points, hardness 0, and takes double damage from fire. The Blue Mage remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one until the ability last (1 min/caster level). A change in form cannot be dispelled, nor does the Blue Mage revert to its natural form when killed. A true seeing spell, however, reveals its natural form if it is in humanoid or hybrid form. Drone ''(Su) (Abeil Vassal):' As a full-round action, the Blue Mage emerge bug-like wings and beat them to create a droning buzz in a 60-foot spread. Each creature inthe area must make a Will save or fall asleep as the sleep spell. There is no Hit Dice limit for this effect. Abeils are immune to this attack. Level 10 '''Enslave ''(Su)' (Aboleth):' For 1 minute/caster level or three times per day (wich ever come first), the Blue Mage can attempt to enslave any one living creature within 30 feet. The target must succeed on a Will save or be affected as though by a dominate person spell. An enslaved creature obeys the aboleth’s telepathic commands until freed by remove curse , and can attempt a new Will save every 24 hours to break free. The control is also broken if the aboleth dies or travels more than 1 mile from its slave. The save DC is Charisma-based. '''Justice Strike ''(Su)' (Justice Archon):' The Blue Mage that hits with a melee attack can choose to use this special ability instead of dealing normal weapon damage. Justice strike deals the damage of the struck opponent's primary melee attack. this damage includes effects that apply automatically on a hit, such as energy damage or poison, but not those from optional effects or feats, such as Power Attack. This ability last for 1 min/caster level. '''Smoke Form ''(Su)' (Belker):''' As a standar action, and for 1 minute/caster level after, the Blue Mage can assume smoke form and his normal form at will. It can switch forms once per round as a free action and can spend up to 20 rounds per day in smoke form. A belker in smoke form can fly at a speed of 50 feet (perfect). The ability is otherwise similar to a gaseous form spell.